Large off-road machines are utilized in construction and mining industries for moving large volumes of earth or ore. The following U.S. Patents illustrate and describe examples of large off-road earth and ore hauling machines: U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 240,613; 3,519,156; 3,885,643; 3,096,844; and 4,190,265.
In recent years increased attention has been given to overcoming environmental problems encountered with such large machines. One common problem that is receiving increased attention at this time is machine noise. It has been determined that a primary factor in the noise generated by such large land machines arises from radiator fans. The typical large off-road machine has a cooling system similar to that utilized on automobiles or trucks, that is, a vertical planar radiator core with a large diameter fan mounted close to the core with a shroud around the fan for moving air directly through the radiator. The use of such large diameter fans cause substantial noise since, in order to draw sufficient air through the radiator to cool the engine of such large machines, the fan tip speed results in substantial noise. In addition, the volume of air movement that is required through such a radiator system itself is a source of significant noise. With presently used machine cooling systems the horsepower requirements are high. This energy loss could otherwise be applied to vehicle performance improvements and/or fuel economy.
An additional problem encountered with typical cooling systems employed on large off-road machines is that the cooling system components are mounted as separate components on the machine. Since in existing systems the individual parts are separately mounted it is difficult to fabricate, assemble and test a cooling system prior to installation on a machine.
The basic objective of the present disclosure is to provide a modular cooling system for large engine powered machines that has advantages over the systems presently employed, including, as primary advantages, noise and horsepower loss reductions. In addition to noise reduction, other advantages of the modular radiator system for large machines of this disclosure are: (a) to reduce overall manufacturing costs; (b) to reduce horse power demands by the fan or fans and in so doing provide more power for useful work; (c) to provide a cooling modular system that can be completely fabricated, assembled and tested prior to installation on a machine; (d) to provide a cooling modular system that can be removed as a unit from a machine for service and repair; and (e) to provide a modular radiator system that can be used on a variety of machine sizes to thereby reduce inventory requirements compared to individualized cooling system units as presently employed.